Paid Time Off
by Artemis Day
Summary: Being the Fire Lord is busy work. Really busy. Maybe too busy. Katara finds Zuko asleep in front of, not on, his throne one day and decides to take matters into her own hands.


**A/N: ****My first time writing a Zutara fic in a while. :D****  
**

**This is for Jade_Sabre as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate event.**

* * *

All things considered, Zuko had few complaints.

Sure, his relationship with Mai had ended, but they'd parted on good terms and she wrote frequently to update him on her travels. The nomadic lifestyle had been good for her. She'd opened up and met new people. Whenever she decided to come back, he'd welcome her with open arms like the dear friend she was.

And sure, he'd been spending almost fourteen hours a day in meetings with foreign diplomats, but at least no fights had broken out ever since that little debacle with King Bumi and the representative from Yon Rha's village. Every successful dinner and treaty was another step closer to bring about the worldwide peace and harmony he had promised his people.

A Firelord's job was never done, and that was okay. Uncle assured him every day, nobody was better suited to this role than him.

If only he could go a little longer without sleep.

"Zuko?"

He barely heard the voice as he and his friends ate fire gummies and watched the Ember Island players put on a show about a sad clam. When Sokka opened his mouth to heckle the performers, he growled and grunted like he'd switched voices with Appa. Katara, however, was perfectly clear.

"Zuko, wake up."

She was standing over him, not next to him as he thought. Her head was higher than it should've been, or so Zuko assumed before he felt his behind on the ground instead of his throne.

"What happened?" He rubbed his aching forehead.

"I don't know," she said, even though she clearly did. "Looks like you fell asleep on your throne again."

Zuko tried to lift his neck, but his stiff muscles rejected the very idea. They cried as he pulled himself into a semi-straight standing position. His legs wobbled and he gripped the golden armrest to stay upright. Blinking didn't help his blurred vision. If anything, it made the clouds over Katara's face worse. His jaw cracked when he yawned. Strands of loose hair got caught in his mouth, making him question the decision to start growing it out.

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to sit and missing by a quarter of an inch. He nearly pitched forward but caught himself at the last minute.

Katara was nice enough not to laugh. "Yeah, that stain in your robes sure is distinguished."

He almost didn't look. Azula used to play that trick on him before she turned five and graduated to 'accidentally' singing his topknots. They'd had something called chocolate gateau for dinner last night. A delicacy from a small coastal town he'd been told. Zuko ate two pieces more than he should have, and now he was paying the price.

"It's nothing." He tried to wipe the chocolate spot away, but it had long since dried. "I was just taking a nap before the meeting with… with…"

"The Fire Fountain City Council?"

"Yes! The Fire Fountain City Council." Zuko rubbed the remaining dregs of sleep from his eyes. "Getting ready to… what time was the meeting again?"

"Noon," she said. Zuko started to nod before remembering they'd already eaten lunch. Noon was hours ago. "Noon tomorrow, Zuko. You don't have any meetings today."

Zuko retracted his jaw and reinserted his eyes into their sockets. "Oh, right. Yeah. I knew that."

He tried once more to sit. Missed again. Katara stepped aside as his arms flailed, almost like she knew he'd face plant in front of her and wanted to give him space. Zuko caught himself at the last second, his knees bent painfully in the wrong direction as he stretched himself out.

"Maybe you need some air," Katara said, nodding at the archway leading to the courtyard. "Want to take a walk?"

It was tempting. His feet were feeling less like lead by the second and she was giving him those eyes. That perfect blue pleading look she might not have known she possessed, but which he was more aware of every day.

"I should get my notes together for tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They're still not happy with a lot of my requests and-"

"I've already seen your notes." Katara took his hand "So has Iroh. They're fine."

"But-"

"Zuko, let's go."

She led him outside, the sun blinding him after hours under dim lamplight. His eyes slowly adjusted as the throbbing ache in his skull abated.

It was nice out today. The flowers were blooming and the birds singing. Turtle ducks swam happily in the pond. They were a new litter, just recently hatched. Zuko offered Katara the only bench and made a note to get more installed. Also, he should have the pond cleaned out in case of dangerous algae. The grass should be clipped before the Summer Festival and-

"Zuko, stop that."

He blinked. For a second, he'd forgotten where he was and he didn't know why his neck was so hot.

"Stop what?" he asked. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You were planning," Katara said, raising an accusing finger. "You've done enough of that today. What you need to do now is rest."

She said this like he was an assistant at Uncle's tea shop. Or an errand boy for a traveling ambassador. Or a cabbage merchant.

Not, you know, the actual ruler of an actual country.

But maybe she was right. Fresh air would do him good, oppressive heat and humidity aside. Going by his schedule, the next time he'd get a few hours outdoors was his meeting with the representatives from Ba Sing Se… ten days from now.

That was assuming it didn't rain. It probably wouldn't, but precautions would need to be taken just in case. He'd talk to his staff about possibly setting up tents if the clouds got too dark. Also, they needed to go over the menu. Uncle had promised to bring a box of his coveted white dragon bush tea. The representative had expressed an interest in theater. They'd have to take him to see a show-

"Zuko!"

"I'm not planning!" He shouted. Katara rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, come here," she took him by the shoulders. "Look me in the eye, Zuko. You are taking a break. You need a break."

"I understand, but-"

"No buts!" Katara stretched her arms wide as if about to yawn. "Such a beautiful day. Perfect for swimming or hiking or just sitting and doing nothing at all."

"Yeah," Zuko said, turning his face away from her until it cooled off. "I uh… I'm glad to be here with you."

She blinked a few times like she didn't know how to respond. In the end, she settled for a nod. "Me too."

They spent the next hour in the courtyard. There wasn't much to do other than feeding the turtle ducks, but Zuko was never one to do things halfway. These little guys were his subjects, too, and he made sure they each got no less than five bits of bread. The smallest one got six. He swam happily after his siblings, a little faster than before. Zuko smiled. He was going to grow up nicely.

Another turtle duck had grown attached to Katara. It swam around her fingers, chirping and nipping at her. When she threw a piece of bread it swam faster than all its peers like it wanted to impress her.

"He's enthusiastic," Katara said as she threw another piece. Her new friend had it in a second. "Needs to learn to share, though."

"He'll be full soon," said Zuko.

They had one loaf of bread left. The cook would be back later with more. Zuko didn't know when Katara had the time to set this up. It was almost like she'd planned to catch him asleep on his throne and drag him into an impromptu goof-off session. But maybe she just knew him that well.

When the turtle ducks were tired, they went for a walk. There was nowhere to go except back inside, so they made circles around the garden, chatting first about the weather, then the new fire bending techniques Zuko and Iron were developing, then whatever big news Katara had from home. Sokka made sure to write her every week. If his letters came stained with walrus blubber, that was just par for the course. Sometimes he sent one of his drawings. Suki was still somehow a firebender.

"His birthday is coming up next month," Katara said. "Dad says he wants to throw himself a penguin party."

"A what?" Zuko furrowed his brow.

"He thinks he's finally mastered penguin sledding. Apparently Aang's been teaching him."

Her laugh made Zuko think that wasn't the best idea. He'd never been penguin sledding, or even knew it existed until a second ago, but he did know Sokka. There were definitely some snow-filled undergarments in his future.

It was the mention of Aang which gave him pause. The casualness of it.

This time last year, the world looked to Aang and Katara as the perfect power couple. An Avatar and a waterbending master. Heroes who had ended a century-long war in a matter of months. Everyone knew they were meant to be together. They'd marry, have a bunch of beautiful airbending babies, and continue on their quest to create a brighter future as they lived their own Happily Ever After.

And then… they didn't.

No one knew what had happened. One day they were joined at the hip, the next they were on opposite ends of the world. Surely a conversation had occurred somewhere in between where they decided it wasn't working out and they were better off as friends, but Zuko didn't know, and he wouldn't ask. Some things were better left alone.

"Sounds like everyone is doing well," he said. In his head, it was perfectly vague with no hints at what he really meant. Saying it out loud, his voice cracked twice.

"Yup. Dad's enjoying semi-retirement." Katara absently ran fingers through her hair. "Sokka's going to take over completely in another year or two. Has Suki written you lately?"

"A few times, but she's been busy," Zuko said. "I know she went back to Kyoshi Island for a while, but last I heard, she was in the South Pole."

"Of course," Katara snorted. "If she wasn't there for Sokka's birthday, he'd never stop crying."

Indeed he would. Zuko could see it now. Sokka was a dear friend of his and someone he had come to see as a brother, but perhaps it was part of being friends that you knew all their little quirks and every annoying habit by heart. Sometimes he wondered what quirks he had. If he asked, Katara would tell him, and she'd be far more gentle about it than he deserved. It was why he never did.

She seemed to sense that his mood had changed. There was no echo out here. As silence reigned it was like they'd never laughed or joked at all. Zuko stared at his hands. Her shadow grew as she scooted over.

"I never thought I'd have all this," he said, lacing his fingers together. "Being Fire Lord, not having to worry about my father, my mother… and you guys, I…"

Katara nodded. "Things can change so quickly. I never thought throwing a temper tantrum would bring the Avatar back, but there you go."

Zuko chuckled. "I just wish our first meeting had gone better."

"Attacking our village wasn't the best introduction," Katara agreed, smiling, "but you know, it just makes the man you are now all the more amazing."

He had to look away. He was blushing and he knew it. Katara knew it. She didn't say a word because she was more amazing than he could ever be. "I am sorry for that."

"So you've said every time it comes up." She touched his hand. "Everyone's forgiven you, Zuko. You know that."

"But do I deserve it?"

"Yes, you do." She looked into his eyes, that beautiful blue sucking him in. "You've done so much to help the world. You've changed. You're a good person, Zuko."

She spoke with such conviction. Anyone who tried to argue would be destroyed, with her words and with her ice. Zuko could bare his soul to her, tell her all of his fears that he would one day become his father. That one day, negotiations would fail and war would break out anew all because he wasn't strong enough. That he worked so tirelessly because one minute of rest felt undeserved.

She'd understand.

Their hands were still so close. She smiled at him so beautifully. Everything about her just drove him wild, including her now strangely narrowed eyes. "There is one thing, though, that I do kind of miss."

Zuko blinked. He wasn't sure if he heard that right. Something she missed about him chasing them through three different nations? That had to be a joke. He was about to ask, but then a water whip hit him in the face.

It had come from the pond. Katara had clearly improved in the stealth department. He never saw it coming until his entire upper half was drenched. "What was that?"

She grinned evilly. "What did you think it was?"

"It felt like an attack," he said, standing, "but I know you wouldn't do that without a good reason."

"Is that so?" She raised her arms, and Zuko gasped as another splash of water hit him from behind.

"Katara," he said with an almost believable warning tone. "Think about what you're doing."

"Oh, am I playing with fire?"

Zuko groaned. "Come on, even Sokka can do better than that."

"Good thing he isn't here right now." She summoned a watery orb, let it float to her and then bounced it to him like a beach ball.

Zuko punched a flame at it, the water evaporating. "You think you're funny."

"I think you've had enough rest," she took a stance. "Now it's time to have some fun."

The pond water stirred. She'd been careful to take only a little at a time and put it all back when she was done. Now she summoned water from the grass, forming it into a new whip and slashing at his chest. Zuko dodged easily, striking back with a sharp burst of fire. His counterattack distracted her long enough that he could roll behind a vine-covered pillar. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he listened for her footsteps. They did not come his way.

After a moment, he peeked out around the side. The courtyard was pristine as ever. The pond was full of happy turtle ducks going about their daily routine. The only hint of blue came from the sky. Katara was nowhere to be found.

Except that meant nothing, the warrior in him knew. If she was nowhere, that meant she was everywhere. Every shadow on the wall, every branch on every tree concealed her. Zuko took note of his surroundings. There was a bush on one side of him and a pile of rocks on the other. He couldn't see very well into the bushes, but Katara wasn't there. An ant crawl up a leaf was the only living creature in sight.

_'Okay Katara,'_ he thought, creeping out from behind the pillar, hands balled into fists and smoking, _'if that's how you want to play, that's how we'll-'_

He gasped as his mouth filled with water. It wasn't enough to incapacitate him and he spun, kicking fire in every direction. Katara leaped out of the way- she was behind him the whole time!- flipping through the air and sliding to a halt far out of his reach.

"That was a cheap move," said Zuko.

She shrugged. "It's part of the game."

"Oh, so there are rules now."

"Not really," she bent the water out of his clothes and hair, forming it into the shape of a blade. "How about this? Whoever wins gets the last fire cake at dinner tonight."

"...fire cakes?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I like them," she grinned. "Don't you?"

Zuko pursed his lips, weighing his options as his fingers sparked and burst into flames. "You make a good point, but now I'll have to finish you off."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two combatants charged, elements at the ready. Zuko sliced at Katara's water sword, nearly tearing it in half. She recovered nicely and shot a few ice daggers at him. One grazed Zuko's hair and she looked apologetic, but then he shot fire at her feet and she had to run.

They re-entered the middle of the courtyard, careful not to get too close to the pond. A group of turtle ducks swam close to the edge, watching the battle with curious eyes. Katara's little friend quacked angrily when she hit the ground. He flapped his wings, but fortunately for Zuko, he was still too young to fly. She had to borrow more of their water. They didn't seem to mind. It was another rough washout for Zuko who, admittedly, maybe wasn't guarding as well as he could've.

"You really want those fire cakes, don't you?" He lunged at her, meeting her ice with a fireball.

"Maybe," she sang, "or maybe I just don't want you to have them."

She was baiting him, he realized. It should've been obvious from the start, A friendly sparring match between allies was already not the most serious thing, but Katara had gone the extra mile. This was purely a game for her. If she was more immature, she'd be sticking her tongue out at him and singing 'nah nah nah', but it wasn't about the fire cakes and it never had been.

In the last few minutes, he hadn't thought about his schedule once.

So the fight raged on. Zuko attacked. Katara countered. Fire burned, water flowed. Hits, misses, heat, cold.

The scene blurred together in Zuko's mind. Conscious thought was a thing of the past. Nothing mattered except this fight. This moment. Katara.

He had her pinned on the ground, straddling her waist. Though the action had ceased, his ears rang. They both paused to catch their breath. Katara's eyes moved across his face. Once she had touched his scar without fear and as his thoughts cleared, one of the first he had was how nice it would be to feel her fingers on his marred skin again.

"Give up?" It was both a demand and a question.

"You wish," she said, and though she could've pushed him off at any time, she didn't move an inch.

The rise and fall of her chest seemed almost in-sync with his own. Sweat lined her brow. Her hair shined in the sun. That he was literally on top of her was well known to his hindbrain, but it didn't really hit him until that moment. Now he was all too conscious of his own body, and hers. Her brown skin, her lean muscles, her lidded eyes peering in his soul.

She had nice lips, too. All he had to do was lean closer and…

"Ahem."

Time stopped. That or Zuko was momentarily deaf. His head snapped up as Uncle appeared from behind a tree. The old man smiled at them in his usual serene way. He'd donned his casual robes today like he hadn't a single care in the world, which he probably didn't.

"I was going to ask if you'd take tea with me this afternoon, Nephew," he said, nodding at Katara, still on her back, still under Zuko. "I wish I'd known how busy you would be."

"We weren't doing anything!" Zuko scrambled off Katara and helped her stand. "We were talking."

"Yes, and feeding the turtle ducks," Katara added.

"Right. Turtle ducks. They were really hungry."

"And due for some entertainment, I suppose." Uncle laughed as pair shrunk into nothingness. If it were anyone else, someone who might not keep this awkward little encounter to themselves, Zuko would be ready to drop dead. "Ah well, if you are finished, I would love to have you both for lunch."

"Well…" Katara shot Zuko a look.

As the crippling humiliation faded, he slipped back into his proper diplomatic role. That had grown easier over time, something he was glad for but maybe not necessary for every little thing. "I'd love that, Uncle. We were just talking about how we needed a break."

He squeezed Katara's hand, meeting her joyful beam with a warm smile. Uncle led them inside, down the halls to his private sitting room, and that was when Zuko realized he was holding Katara's hand. When had that happened? Had to be when he was helping her up. He must've forgotten to let go afterward. Yet another mess-up courtesy of his overworked and unresting mind.

Staring at their joined fingers, he felt Katara's eyes on him, and then she squeezed his hand back. They turned the corner and laughed at one of Uncle's corny jokes while discussing what flavor tea they should take their meal with, and she never let go.

That was fine for Zuko. He didn't want her to.

He hoped they had many more days off just like this.


End file.
